Opposites Attract?
by KnifeCalledLust
Summary: Percy loves Penny... Well, as they say, it's better to have loved once than to have never loved at all. Right? Rated T just in case.
1. Just A Friend

Percy and Penny. Penny and Percy. That's all it ever was anymore. It wasn't just one, it was always the pair of them when one of their names came up in a conversation. Why wouldn't it? The couple was nearly inseparable. However, Percy hadn't any control over that. Penelope Clearwater was the most annoying person at Hogwarts, or so it seemed.

"What is there to talk about with people who do everything together? I mean, we don't even talk anymore. We just… We're just _there_. We don't do anything! Oh, would you slow down?" Percy snapped at his best friend, Oliver Wood.

"You don't give her much room to talk, honestly." Oliver muttered, slowing his pace. "You kind of live in your own little world, it seems. You either don't hear her when she talks or you ignore her."

"That is not true!" The redhead protested, getting a little ahead of his friend. "She just hasn't got anything to say that she hasn't said a million times!" Just as Percy finished, a girl with wavy dark brown hair passed by the boys. She turned her head and wiggled her fingers at Percy. Oliver's eyebrows went up.

"What.. What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

"Oh, how specific, Oliver. Use your grown-up words, please?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That's… Who was that?"

"She's a friend."

"You don't _have_ friends, Percy."

"You're hysterical, you know that?" Percy stopped abruptly. "If you must know, her name is Audrey. She's in Gryffindor, a year behind us. Are you satisfied?"

Oliver turned on his heels, looking Percy in the eyes. "I know that look, she's not a friend." His voice was now slightly hostile, and his face was no longer joking.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't, Oliver. Gosh, you've made me late!" Percy shoved past Oliver and hurried up the staircase.

Oliver, whose face was as fiery as Percy's hair, yelled after him. "You better not push your luck, it'll come back and bite you in the arse."

The Weasley simply pretended not to hear Oliver. Though, half the school probably heard Oliver's booming voice. Sure, he and Audrey had some eventful evenings. But it's not as if Penelope was all over him, wanting to take it to the next level.

There was a time when Percy's heart skipped a beat when he thought of her. He would do everything within his control to impress her. He would recall waiting for her at the end of class, so he could walk her to lunch. They both had so much in common, it seemed as if they were made for each other.

Then, Percy met Audrey. She was wild, crazy, and nothing like Percy in the slightest. But he loved her nonetheless. Audrey kept him on the edge, just begging for more. There was something about the way her hazel eyes had a twinkle when they spoke. He absolutely loved it when he brushed a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear, revealing her porcelain face. Then there was Penny, a simple candle compared to Audrey's bonfire personality. Penny… Wait, what?


	2. The Monster

"Percival Ignatius, are you deaf?" There was the candle now, running to catch up with Percy.

"Penelope, hey! I, erm, I didn't see you." Percy nearly toppled over when she embraced him.

"I haven't seen you all day, Percy!" The Ravenclaw kissed his cheek. "Why weren't you at breakfast this morning? Or lunch?"

"I was there, Penny, dear. I couldn't find you."

"How could you not find me? I was where we always sit."

"I was sitting with Oliver." Percy pried out of her arms, clearly annoyed by the suffocation. "I have other friends, Penny."

Penny stopped, her face fell. Her blue eyes met his own, as if trying to look inside him for something. "I never said you didn't, Percy. By all means, hang out with your friends."

Percy felt as if there was a monster inside of him, longing to just walk away from her. However, he couldn't do that.

"Penny, dearest. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. Hey," He placed a hand on his cheek, while the monster inside him was screaming to slap her. "How about The Three Broomsticks tonight, just you and I?"

'_You are weak. Ditch that broad, stop wasting your time on her_.' The monster chanted in his ear, but he managed to tone it out.

Penny smiled once more. Oh, Percy was so sick of that smile.

"Yeah, alright. Six o'clock, then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Percy seemed to dismiss her as he pushed past her to go to his class.

'_You're forgetting something_' The monster taunted him, all throughout class. It continued to jeer at him, extracting Penny from his mind and replacing her with a much sweeter thought.

By the time class had ended, Percy had long since zoned out from Lupin's lecture. What could he possibly be forgetting? He never forgot things. Percy walked past the library, and stopped. Almost as if the monster had led him there, to remind him of his prior engagement.

"Damn, Audrey…" Percy cursed at himself. He completely forgot, he was to meet Audrey by the library at six.

Speaking of Audrey, there she was now.

"Hiya, Percy." Her voice was as soft as velvet as it flowed through his ears like music.

"I was just thinking about you." Percy smiled as pulled her into a spare room and stole a kiss on her lips.

"Charming, as usual." Audrey smirked, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and onto a desk.

"Audrey, I've been meaning to tell you something. But, well.. I haven't got the right words to say it."

"Don't think about it." Audrey encouraged him. "Just say it."

Before Audrey was even done speaking, Percy found himself undoing her tie. Then her blouse. Next thing he knew, he didn't even remember who Penelope Clearwater was.

Percy didn't need to look to the monster for his answer, but it chimed in anyways. '_Audrey. It's Audrey you want.._'

But little did he know, they weren't alone.


	3. Caught In The Act

Percy woke up the next day, feeling better than he'd felt in years. He was in his bed, the smell of Audrey's perfume still on his clothes. The monster inside him was satisfied, sleeping away peacefully.

The Gryffindor common room was full, but once Percy entered everyone seemed to exit nervously. The morning was perfect, but something didn't feel right.

"Have fun last night?" Percy spun around. He hadn't noticed the thin boy sitting in the chair behind him.

"Blimey, Oliver. You scared me!" Percy smiled, but his smile disappeared once he saw Oliver's face. Percy'd seen Oliver on his worst possible days, but that was nothing compared to what he was seeing now.

"Sit down."

"Oliver, are you—"

"Sit. Down."

Percy sat, weary of what was happening. Oliver's eyes had faint rings underneath them, and his hair was undone. His lips were pursed tightly, and his skin was pale. He looked as if he'd been out on the Quidditch pitch all night (Oliver was known to do that, sometimes).

"So, what were you doing last night?" Oliver questioned, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"I… Was on a date with P-"

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, and I was attempting to ans-"

"Don't." Oliver looked at him, pure rage in his voice. "Don't lie to me. I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"Saw you and Audrey going at it."

"WHAT?"

"You really should make sure no one's in a room before you start shit like that." Oliver's voice was shaking. Percy looked over to see Oliver's entire body shaking.

"Does Penelope know?" Percy gulped.

"You better hope she doesn't." Oliver rose so quickly that the chair toppled over. He grabbed Percy by his robes and lifted him to his feet. "She was wondering where you were, however. Said you and her had a date."

The monster inside Percy was wide awake now, clawing to get out.

"Mind your own business." Percy spoke calmly.

"She's my friend, Percy. She's YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I don't love her."

The next thing Percy knew, he was knocked off his feet and thrown against the wall. Oliver was above him, looking much like he did when he looked at his enemy- Marcus Flint. But much worse.

"You betrayed her."

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you?" Oliver snarled, punching Percy in the eye. "Have fun explaining that. But, it seems you're rather good at story-telling."

With that, Oliver stormed out. Percy was left in a heap on the ground. He touched his eye, wincing as he saw blood on his hand. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't see at all out of the eye Oliver attacked. After several attempts, Percy managed to get to his feet. He dragged himself up the stairs to clean himself up.

"Merlin's beard, Percy!" Penny shrieked when he approached her. "What on Earth happened?"

"Er… Had a run-in with Pucey. I'm fine, really." Percy shrugged her off.

"Lord, Adrian…" Penny muttered under her breath, grabbing Percy once more to examine his wounds. "You really should get that eye checked. Your nose looks broken as well…"

"I'm fine."

"But Percy-"

"I'm fine, Penny. I already have a mum, thanks." Percy snapped at her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Get out of my way." Percy moved her to the side, before stopping. "I'll see you at lunch." With that, he walked off. He didn't look back, not even once.


End file.
